loonatheworldfandomcom-20200223-history
HeeJin
) | birth_place = Bundang District, Seongnam, Gyeonggi Province, South Korea | height = | weight = | blood = A | nicknames = Heekki (희끼) (main) Various others; see below. | instrument = Guitar | color = Hot Pink (unconfirmed) | animal = Rabbit | reveal = September 26, 2016 | position = Vocalist, Visual, Face of the Group | single = "ViViD" | previous = None | next = HyunJin }}HeeJin (Hangul: 희진) is the first revealed member of LOOΠΔ and a member of its first sub-unit, LOOΠΔ 1/3. She was born as Jeon Hee Jin (Hangul: 전희진) on October 19, 2000 in Bundang District, Seongnam, Gyeonggi Province, South Korea. She debuted on September 26, 2016 as a member and subsequently released her solo single album HeeJin on October 5, 2016. Early Life HeeJin was born as Jeon Hee Jin on October 19, 2000 in Bundang District, Seongnam, Gyeonggi Province, South Korea. She is the youngest of three daughters in her family. HeeJin's decision to become a singer occurred in middle school. At one time, both her sisters had similar dreams to hers, but they remained unfulfilled. She has stated that one of the reasons she became a singer was to make her sisters’ unfulfilled dreams come true and has cited her sisters as being her biggest supporters. For this, she traveled long distances in order to attend a dance academy. Her father began discouraging her dreams of becoming a singer after she was rejected at 20 different auditions. However in 2015, she was casted through social media by BlockBerryCreative and became a trainee. HeeJin trained for 1 year before she was selected to be the first member of the agency's upcoming girl group.eDaily LOONA 1/3 HeeJin interview On January 7, 2019, HeeJin graduated from Hansung Girls' High School alongside HyunJin. History LOOΠΔ She debuted on September 26, 2016 as a member of girl group LOOΠΔ and subsequently released her solo single album HeeJin on October 5, 2016. She was later revealed to be a member of its first sub-unit, LOOΠΔ 1/3. HeeJin was featured in a special version of Singing in the Rain where she covered the rap part of the song. HeeJin was also featured in Olivia Hye and Go Won's duet, Rosy, where she also covered the rap part of the song. Pre-debut Reveal On September 25, 2016, a video teaser titled "LOONA's 1st Member 'HeeJin' SeoulTeaser" was released on YouTube featuring promotional posters of HeeJin in the streets of Seoul. On October 2, 2016, a video teaser titled "Paris" to tease the acoustic mix of ViViD was released on YouTube featuring HeeJin while filming in Paris. HeeJin is the only member to not have a "Who's Next Girl?" teaser image because she is the first member and hence it was not necessary. Miscellaneous In October 2017, HeeJin, along with fellow LOOΠΔ members HyunJin and HaSeul, auditioned for survival reality show MIXNINE. Having passed the audition, she became a contestant as a representative of her agency and idol group.Mix Nine Episode #1 (October 29, 2017) HeeJin made it until the final episode, but was eliminated when the boys' team won against the girls', and hence ultimately did not get to debut.Mix Nine Episode #14 (January 26, 2018) Profile * Stage Name: HeeJin (희진) * Birth Name: Jeon Hee Jin (전희진; 田姬振) * Name Meaning(s): 田姬振Name Hanja + Role Models → Rice field (田), Concubine (姬), Stirring up (振) * Nickname(s): Heekki (희끼), Pumpkin Jeon (호박전), Carrot Girl (단군소녀), Jeonnie Jin (저니진), Heettongie (희똥이), Founder * Birth date: October 19, 2000 (age ) * Horoscope: Libra * Blood type: A * Birth place: Bundang District, Seongnam, Gyeonggi Province, South Korea * Current residence: LOOΠΔ Dormitory, Seoul, South Korea * Roommates: HyunJin, HaSeul, YeoJin, ViVi, Kim Lip, JinSoul, Choerry * Family: Parents; Jeon Yi-kyung (older sister); Jeon Yoon-kyung (older sister) * Body statistics: 160cm (height), 46kg (weight) * Education: St. Paul Girls' Middle School (graduated), Hansung Girls' High School (graduated) * Languages: Korean (fluent), Japanese (learning) * Position: Undetermined * Instruments: GuitarHeeJin plays a live version of ViViD with a guitar, piano * Hobbies: Visiting bakeriesnewsAde LOONA 1/3 interview, playing sudoku, calligraphy * Likes: Animals, bread, scented things, eating alone * Dislikes: PigeonsLOONA TV #9TenAsia LOONA 1/3 interview, messiness, cigarettes * Personality: Hard-working, confident, friendly, energetic, optimistic Discography Single albums * "HeeJin" (2016) Features * "Rosy" (with Go Won and Olivia Hye) (2018) Other * "Like A Star (이 밤이 지나면)" (as Excellent Vibe) (2018) * "Come to Play (놀러와)" (as Our Home) (2018) Filmography Television Web Drama Music Video Appearances Trivia * She was the first member to be revealed on September 26, 2016. For this reason, she is also the only member to not have a "Who's the Next Girl?" teaser. * She is the sixth youngest in LOOΠΔ, and the third youngest in LOOΠΔ 1/3. * HeeJin's role models are Lucia (Shim Kyusun) and Girls' Generation's Taeyeon.Fan Sign Question * In the audition, she sang Lyn’s ‘Ring Tone’ and got accepted.HeraldPop LOONA 1/3 interview * She passed her audition for BlockBerryCreative with a cover of "쩔어 (Dope)" by BTS.LOONA Studio * Her goal is for LOOΠΔ to become the best girl group in Korea, and to become a singer that others can look up to. * Her Chinese name in Mandarin would be Tián Jī Zhèn. * She likes animals but she is allergic to animal fur. * HeeJin enjoys covering boy group choreography. * HeeJin's eyebrows are naturally a pale gray color. * HeeJin can twist her tongue from side to side. * HeeJin revealed that as a trainee, she lived in the countryside and had initial difficulties attending training because she lived over 4 hours away from Seoul, didn't have enough training time and struggled financially with affording transportation. * Her nickname Heekki (희끼) is a portmanteau of her name and the word for rabbit (토끼). She originally give this name to the rabbit she met on set while filming her first MV.LOONA TV #14 * She has a fear of pigeons. * She was the first member to not go by a stage name. Gallery References Navigation pt-br: Category:LOONA Category:LOONA 1/3 Category:HeeJin Category:Members